


Protect the Eagle.../Save the Man/

by CatherineWinner



Category: The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: Extended Scene, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:01:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21895567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatherineWinner/pseuds/CatherineWinner
Summary: This was his stand as a Roman. The key to returning honor to his family and giving himself peace that he had longed for his entire life. Adrenaline had become his savior, the thing that kept him upright while honor had been his northstar.Esca. The name, the person, was always just almost on his mind.Marcus' POV during the battle on the river (+alternate ending).
Relationships: Marcus Flavius Aquila/Esca Mac Cunoval
Comments: 12
Kudos: 51





	Protect the Eagle.../Save the Man/

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbetaed. /Sorry
> 
> I think Marcus's aggression in this scene is so underrated and just had to write something that I feel gives it some of the attention it deserves. Also I hand wrote this several times over like 3 notebooks...soo yeahhhhh.
> 
> Reviews/thoughts/opinions are all appreciated!

The battle starts with a scream and then the first man hits his shield and instantly Marcus is breathless. His body protests with pain and stiffness. The rat curls in his stomach, the disgust of it barely worth the energy it gave him. 

He slashes and lunges as formation breaks apart. His body remembers the dance of combat even if it doesn’t want to. 

His leg throbbed in shooting and searing pain, Marcus briefly longed for the battle to be over in any way so the pain could simply stop. Yet it could not end yet, not while members of the Seal Tribe attempted to take his honor from him, not while those who had taken so much from him drew breath. 

This was his stand as a Roman. The key to returning honor to his family and giving himself peace that he had longed for his entire life. 

Adrenaline had become his savior, the thing that kept him upright while honor had been his northstar. 

Esca.

The name, the person, was always just almost on his mind. He glanced quickly and wildly for his companion. He could easily see the younger man, he was the only one not covered in armor or dripping in clay. The distinction consumed Marcus, there was only one person who truly deserved to walk from this battle. Esca.

Marcus weaved around an attacking blade then slammed against another man. 

His body ached, the constant cold and rain had pushed illness onto him. His leg’s newest wound had only reactivated the old. Marcus experienced pain in a way that overtook every sense in his mind and body. This pain fueled his need for revenge of all that he lost, and ensuring that the man he owed this chance to would live to see the next dawn. 

Battle raged around him and he did his best to fight. 

To kill. 

He needed to defend, the Eagle and...Esca.

He sees movement from his side, he sees the way one man is pushing himself through the battle, focused on one enemy. The Prince wanted Esca’s life.

He heard the screams around him and focused on the man in front of him. A painted man with his own rage and strength. Marcus allowed his sword hand to do what it knew best. 

He heard it as the man fell. The sound that shook him in a way that nothing else had. He heard the sound Esca made as he fell. Esca’s gave a breathless shout as he smashed against a bolder. 

Marcus then heard the sound of the Prince, a groan of one mustering strength preparing for a deadly strike, and felt himself move. 

Blood rolled down his leg, quickly and easily. The slime of his soaked into his stocking, and it screamed in agony as he pushed it past it’s point. Rage joined with adrenaline and...something else. Something Marcus couldn’t individually express, yet it made him Marcus feel unstoppable. 

He extended his sword, and the heavy steel that had just defended the eagle and now defended Esca. He sword sword clashes with the Prince’s and he shoves.

His training as a Roman fails him in this battle. He cannot access his control and training, he does not want to fight with structure or allow his comrades to fight alongside him. 

This man deserves to die with no respect or honor of respectable combat.  
The Prince is brutal in his assault, his strength over taking Marcus until he drops. His leg gives out on him and he feels the water cover him. The cold numbs him and reminds him what he’s fighting for. The man who had held him in the bitter cold of the nearby river only hours earlier. The man who had lied and forsaken his own honor and freedom to help Marcus restore his.

For Esca.

It’s his montra as he battled, the searing pain shooting through his body. He collapses against the Prince, he gasped for breath as the man jolts and shoves at him.

The paint of the prince slowly begins to chip away from the stream consuming him. Marcus realized that this act brought him no honor. This death needed to happen, but it would do nothing for his honor. Marcus’s fingers clasped the Prince’s throat harder still, ensuring that life was squeezed from it.

His screamed in relief and rage is heard by all. The battle slows as the Seal Tribe realize their leader is gone. Men drop their weapons and flee in desperation. 

Marcus holds the Prince longer still, as long as it takes then more. This man, this journey, this battle, this will not be Esca’s end. No one can take Esca, no pain can prevent him from protecting him. 

It’s then that Marcus can hear the gasping breaths from Esca nearby. 

Marcus shoved himself off the Prince and toward where Esca is lay, pressed with his back against the bolder. Marcus dropped alongside him, his own breath still so hard earned. He glanced around and watched as the Roman’s pushed back the last of the Seal Tribe. 

“Thank you.” Esca muttered, his eyes locking onto Marcus’s flooded with exhaustion and concern.

Marcus swallowed a gasp for breath and nodded, “The boy-”

Esca’s eyes dropped and Marcus silenced himself. The affection that Esca had for the boy had only increased his grief. He reaches out and slide’s Esca’s arm into his own, setting it that so that they would be grasping forearms. 

Marcus held onto Esca’s forearm and nudged it slightly towards the body of the Prince.  
“It’s over. The child is avenged. We are safe, you are-” Marcus gasped around the words he was about to say, pride filling him. “You are a freeman and..alive.”

Esca’s fingers sprang to life and slowly rubbed into Marcus’s arm, creating circles of warmth that was seeping into every part of Marcus’s body.

“We both are, free and alive.” Esca muttered, relief, shock and exhaustion spreading throughout him.

Marcus nodded and began to drop his arm from Esca’s and force himself to his feet. Yet before he could even push his arm from the younger man’s grasp he found Esca lifting himself above him and slowly pushing him back onto the bolder. 

Esca flattened himself away Marcus, his legs spreading down to match Marcus’s posture. 

Marcus blinked in shock, Esca gave a slight smirk then pressed a kiss into Marcus’s split lips. Marcus felt the dry grind of Esca’s lips on his own and let felt his body respond instantly. All to quickly it was over and Esca was lifting himself off Marcus and finding his feet. 

“Free, alive and...together.” Esca stated, offering his arm down to aid Marcus, his smirk growing into a smile of affection.

Marcus returned the affection, letting Esca half pull him from the bolder, that was what he was fighting for. 

Together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Please let me know what you think!


End file.
